


Accidental Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Bang Challenge, First Kiss, M/M, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prompto Argentum - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an alternate, peaceful universe, Noctis and Ignis are convinced the other would never reciprocate how they feel. Noctis has nagged Prompto’s ear off about his crush on Ignis since highschool. Ignis, however, can’t remember a time when he didn’t love Noctis in some way.When the news arrives he has to marry Lunafreya, Noctis accepts despite not feeling that kind of attraction towards her because as far as political marriages go, he’s been lucky. Ignis, on the other hand, feels happy for Noctis, even if he is inwardly heartbroken.However, everything changes when Ignis, drunk out of self-pity, texts a vague confession to Noctis.Part of the Ignoct Big Bang :)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106
Collections: The Ignoct Big Bang 2019





	Accidental Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my big bang entry! It's been really fun taking part and I hope you enjoy both the fic and the artwork ^.^
> 
> My wonderful artist made two adorable pieces for this fic so please go check them out here: [here](https://twitter.com/hannanodaa/status/1214571735237873664?s=20) <3
> 
> Writer - [@ArcheopsBibarel](https://twitter.com/ArcheopsBibarel)
> 
> Artist - [@hannanodaa](https://twitter.com/hannanodaa)

[Iggy] I’ve made an error.

[Noct] Why? What happened? I can’t imagine you could do anything that bad?

[Iggy] Though I’ve tried my hardest not to, I believe I’ve fallen in love with someone.

[Noct] …  
[Noct] Wow…  
[Noct] That was unexpected.  
[Noct] Damn. Must be someone really special if you’ve fallen for them.

[Iggy] Yes. He’s very special indeed.

Ignis continued to stare at his phone, waiting for a reply. He’d reread their conversation a dozen times and yet, there was still no response. Perhaps Noctis had fallen asleep but Ignis knew Noctis was usually glued to his phone texting Prompto or playing King’s Knight so the sudden end to their conversation concerned him. He had no idea why he hadn’t received a response and normally he wouldn’t mind too much because he could call him or visit, but he could hardly do so for this matter. Could confessing that the person of his desire being a man be the cause? 

Ignis loathed vulnerability and rarely, if ever, put himself in such a position and the uncertainty he felt now was precisely why. Never before had he discussed such feelings with someone.

Until now, he had always strived to lead a life with as little distraction from his duties as possible and to the most part that had been the case. Every day followed a similar routine, leading him to mostly interact with the same people and only making the odd few new acquaintances as his duty led him to do so. Some may argue he led a blinkered and boring life, but he liked to view it as focused. However, that focus had recently been called into question. 

For reasons unbeknown to him, Noctis seemed different and with each encounter he shared with his childhood best friend he was drawn to him in a rather more mature way. While he had no qualms with having a crush, the problem lied with said crush already being engaged to another. Still, that knowledge did little to calm his newly awakened desire. It was problematic to say the least. 

Texting Noctis such a confession had been a mistake in a moment of weakness after consuming one too many glasses of wine. He liked to indulge in a glass or two after work once he was in the comfort of his own home, but tonight, two glasses had turned into three, and three into four. 

It was a mistake to feel he had any semblance of a chance at happiness with Noctis. For one, Lady Lunafreya had been the only person Noctis had ever held feelings for as far as he was aware and two, Noctis had never expressed any interest in men. Clearly, they could never be anything beyond friends.

When his mobile vibrated in his hand, Ignis startled, almost dropping the device though he scrambled to catch it just time to save it from sliding off his leg. Alcohol had really affected his reaction time. 

He braced himself as he tapped the notification.

[Noct] I’m really happy for you.

“Happy for me?” he read aloud with a arched eyebrow. Well, given the little Noctis knew that did seem like an appropriate response. He went to respond, but another message flashed on his screen before he could.

[Noct] I mean it. I want you to be happy Iggy.  
[Noct] Guess you’ll have a boyfriend soon…

Ignis made an undignified noise but his tipsy self was incapable of anything closer to his usual repertoire. 

[Iggy] Unlikely.

[Noct] Yeah right. It’s you. 

[Iggy] Precisely why he has no interest in me. 

[Noct] Oh.  
[Noct] I mean sorry.

[Iggy] No apology necessary.

[Noct] I guess.  
[Noct] Is he not like you?

Ignis frowned. He could not draw any conclusion of what Noctis meant. 

[Iggy] Come again?

[Noct] You know…

[Iggy] If I did I wouldn’t be asking for clarification.

[Noct] I meant is he not gay?

[Iggy] Oh. Well, no. He’s also in a relationship with a rather well-respected lady. 

[Noct] 

Ignis tilted his head, staring at the message quizzically.

[Iggy] Unfortunately I cannot read your reply. Did you intend to send a blank message or is my device unable to read its contents? 

Silence.

Noctis didn’t respond again that evening.

~

Friday nights were always boring when Prompto didn’t sleep over, or Ignis left after dinner. He tried to encourage Ignis to hang around for a bit, but like always he used the excuse of not wanting to be a nuisance when he knew Noct was waiting to try his new game. Honestly? He couldn’t care less about his game when Ignis was at his apartment and he only played them to stop himself staring at him.

When the text tone specifically for Ignis chimed, Noctis launched himself across to where his phone was charging on his desk. It was unusual for Ignis to contact him this late. Hopefully, it wasn’t anything to worry about.

[Iggy] I’ve made an error.

Noctis blinked. He doubted that was possible for someone like Ignis who micromanages everything. Well, that’s how it felt anyway. 

[Noct] Why? What happened? I can’t imagine you could do anything that bad?

Ignis was like a saint in his eyes. An all-good angel - ignoring his demonic tendencies when someone crossed the royal family the wrong way - who could do no wrong. 

Seriously, how could Ignis ever mess something up?

[Iggy] Though I’ve tried my hardest not to, I believe I’ve fallen in love with someone.

He froze.

He didn’t want to hear this. Holy Astrals. Please make him not have to deal with this.

[Noct] …  
[Noct] Wow…  
[Noct] That was unexpected.  
[Noct] Damn. Must be someone really special if you’ve fallen for them.

[Iggy] Yes. He’s very special indeed.

Noctis swallowed. He reread that message once, twice and actually, he’d lost count. 

Ignis liked a guy. A guy. Ignis liked guys too, but… it wasn’t him. He knew Ignis wouldn’t go about anything indirectly. Ignis had always been about efficiency and that meant it was impossible that the guy he liked was him… That pierced him through his heart.

He knew he was engaged to Luna and he loved her, but it was only as that of a sister. For a political marriage, he knew he’d been lucky, so he never challenged his father’s decision. Still, it didn’t stop him from liking Ignis. He’d crushed on Ignis since they were both in high school but never acted on it because he was pretty sure that one, the last thing Iggy would ever want was to spend more time with him and two, so many people at the Citadel fancy Ignis that he didn’t stand a chance. He’d coped until now knowing Ignis wasn’t interested in relationships and heard him on more than one occasion turn someone down, but they had always been girls.

It was selfish and juvenile, but if he couldn’t have Iggy, he wished no one else could. 

Noctis bit his lip, wondering how to respond and if he could manage to when he instinctually texted Prompto.

[Noct] Help!

As expected, his phone chimed within seconds.

[Prom] Kinda in the middle of something…  
[Prom] What’s up bro??

[Noct] Ignis.

[Prom] What about him?

[Noct] He’s found someone...

[Prom] Ahhhhhhhhh  
[Prom] I thought you got over your ‘forbidden advisor’ crush thing?

[Noct] Mostly…

Not at all actually. Was now the time to admit that? He’d been trying to convince himself he’d gotten over Ignis ever since his betrothal to Luna had been announced, but all he was really doing was living in denial. Anyway, he sent another text.

[Noct] But now Specs likes someone and he’s telling me about him…

[Prom] Him?!

[Noct] Yeah

[Prom] Dude :(  
[Prom] Wanna hit the arcade and forget about him?

[Noct] It’s almost midnight.

[Prom] Oh yeah. Uhhhh… I can come over and we could order pizza? Been a while since we played King’s Knight together...

Noctis hesitated. Company, gaming and food sounded good, but he wasn’t exactly feeling very talkative and honestly, all he really wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. Maybe he’d wake up in the morning and it would just be a bad dream?

Ugh. Who was he kidding? Ignis is attractive, clever and kind. He cooks, bakes and never complains about boring tasks like cleaning and grocery shopping. Who wouldn’t want him? He’s like the definition of the perfect boyfriend. Total husband material. 

He hung his head, tapping back a response to Prompto.

[Noct] Don’t worry. I got training with Gladio in the morning so I’m gonna get some sleep. Night Prom. I’ll kick your ass next time.

[Prom] Dream on and night dude. I’ll be up a while editing some photos if you need me.

[Noct] Thanks. I appreciate it.

[Prom] Anytime. 

He let out a sigh. It felt like it had been ages since he last text Ignis so he had to send something in response. Anything would be better than nothing at this point. He typed a few messages, but they weren’t right so he quickly deleted them.

[Noct] I’m really happy for you.

It was mostly a lie. He wanted Ignis to be happy, and that part was true, but his jealousy overpowered that feeling. Hopefully, it would get a little easier once he’d had time to accept the idea of Ignis being with someone else. He continued to tap more, desperate to convince himself that each word of support would help him move on.

[Noct] I mean it. I want you to be happy Iggy.  
[Noct] Guess you’ll have a boyfriend soon…

Oh boy. He did not mean to send that last one. Normally he told Ignis all his concerns, but this was one thing he needed to keep private. He could only imagine how Ignis would react because he knew Ignis would never do something if it hurt him. He felt guilty every time Ignis sacrificed something for him, be it time, his own happiness or something else. Ignis did anything he asked and now he had to pay back that devotion with support.

[Iggy] Unlikely.

Oh. Okay. That was oddly not very much like Ignis. But more importantly, how could Ignis not realise how much of a catch he was? Anyone who turned him down is an idiot.

[Noct] Yeah right. It’s you. 

[Iggy] Precisely why he has no interest in me. 

He wanted to reply that this guy is an idiot for not recognising perfection but somehow he didn’t feel that was acceptable. Nothing more appropriate was coming to mind though. 

[Noct] Oh.  
[Noct] I mean sorry.

[Iggy] No apology necessary.

[Noct] I guess.

He squirmed awkwardly. How were you meant to approach these conversations? He always tried to dodge these kinds of things unless it was with Prompto and his never-ending girl problems. 

[Noct] Is he not like you?

[Iggy] Come again?

[Noct] You know…

[Iggy] If I did I wouldn’t be asking for clarification.

[Noct] I meant is he not gay?

[Iggy] Oh. Well, no. He’s also in a relationship with a rather well-respected lady. 

He blinked. His chest tightening. Could it be…? No. There was no way. It was just a coincidence that the circumstances were similar because he wasn’t actually _in_ a relationship with Luna, they were only intended… one day. So, Iggy really had fallen for someone else.

His mind went blank.

[Noct] 

Panic washed through him at sending a blank text accidentally. If he didn’t reply then he could pass it off tomorrow that he’d fallen asleep, right?

[Iggy] Unfortunately I cannot read your reply. Did you intend to send a blank message or is my device unable to read it’s contents? 

His cheeks flushed. He was such an idiot. Sleep was definitely the only plausible excuse to not sound like a hopeless pining idiot now…

~

The next morning Ignis awoke with his face resting on his phone screen, pressed into the pillow. It was unlike him to fall asleep on his mobile but memories resurfaced of last night's text conversation with Noctis and he scrambled to unlock it, utter horror washing over him at the sight of a message sent longer than the screen.

[Iggy] 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111112112222222211111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111222222222222222222222222222111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111112

“How mortifying,” he whispered, knowing full well how obvious it was now that he fell asleep waiting for Noctis’ reply. So much for not giving away how eager he was for Noctis to respond. 

Despite last nights tomfoolery the morning passed smoothly. Noctis didn’t seem too different from usual, though he had almost drifted off during the council meeting but a quick nudge saw him participating again. What concerned him, however, was the way Noctis was glaring at any male employee that passed them and greeted them both. 

“Noct, has something happened that I should be aware of? I can deal with it discreetly for you,” Ignis offered as they made their way towards the garage. Lunch was their first port of call then Noctis was expected at the Insomnian Royal Infirmary to open their new children’s ward. 

“It’s nothing, Specs,” Noctis said dismissively, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets. “Think I can ditch the jacket for the hospital? Shirt and tie will be enough, right?”

Ignis hummed, tilting his head. “I’d say so. It’s a pleasant day out and the temperature rising. I see no reason for you not to leave your jacket in the car.”

Today they were in Noctis’ Audi R8 which always set Ignis at ease. Driving the king’s beloved Regalia never failed to make him feel like a new driver again, unconvinced he was experienced enough to drive such a classic.

“So what’s for lunch?” Noctis asked from the passenger seat as they reached the heart of the city during the lunchtime rush. 

“I was thinking something light given the likelihood of the hospital providing appetisers. A sandwich perhaps? I know a lovely coffee shop nearby. Would you care to try it?” Ignis asked, glancing across at Noctis then out at the line of traffic waiting on the red light ahead. “If not-”

“I wanna go. If you like it, then I know it’ll be good,” Noctis smiled. “Besides, I’m curious to get to know more about you.”

Ignis’ eyebrow arched. “I’m beside you almost every day of the year, surely you desire time away from me? I would have thought by now you know as much there is to know about me.”

“... I didn’t know you like guys.”

“Oh,” Ignis flushed, forcing himself not to look across at Noctis. “Perhaps, some things about me are not quite as public as I thought. I’ve never made an intentional effort to hide my sexuality from you, though I prefer to keep my affairs private. The less the public knows about Citadel personnel, the fewer unsavoury opportunities could arise.”

“As though anyone would blackmail you. You’d destroy them,” Noctis laughed, resting his head against the headrest. “The media can be pretty savage, huh?”

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, pulling into a parking spot fifty yards or so from the café. “It’s best we always exercise caution in this line of work. I can only imagine the headlines of my sexuality being a bad influence on you.”

“Too late for that,” Noctis shrugged, grabbing his phone off the dashboard and resting his hand on the car door. “I mean, you can’t influence me if I already know I like guys just as much as girls, maybe more even.”

Ignis blinked, his mouth suddenly too dry. “You… like men?”

“Kinda… There’s only one guy I like, but that number is higher than the girls I like,” Noctis said, sliding out of the car.

A flurry of questions raced through Ignis’ mind but now they were in public he could hardly ask any and their afternoon was filled with public obligations so he wouldn’t have the opportunity to speak further on the topic until this evening. This revelation left him speechless as he exited the car and locked it behind him, jogging to catch up to Noctis’ side.

“I guess we’re heading to that Accordion looking place?” Noctis asked, gesturing toward a green and white café front with seating out front. “Looks… sweet.”

Ignis dared a glance at Noctis, wondering if this was deliberate because prior to last night, neither of them had ever expressed any interest in men to one another nor had Noctis ever seemed so confident discussing such a topic.

“I’m glad you think so,” Ignis said, trying his best to remain composed when he felt anything but. In truth, he’d imagined bringing Noctis on coffee dates numerous times though he’d always believed it was an impossible fantasy to fulfil but now he knew Noctis liked a man, a glimmer of hope grew until he remembered the betrothal. 

Lunch passed without nothing more notable than customers watching them and fumbling staff waiting hand and foot on Noctis. It came as little surprise to Ignis when Noctis wanted to leave the moment he finished his food. Ignis left a generous tip, and they made their way back to the car, both sighing in relief once the car doors locked with them inside. 

“As nice as that was, I wish people would stop treating me so special. The other customers were getting neglected and there was nothing I could do about it… I swear that waiter kept eyeballing you as well,” Noctis moaned putting on his seatbelt.

“I highly doubt it,” Ignis chuckled, turning on the ignition. “I frequent there most weeks and never once has the waiter looked at me any differently than the other customers.”

“Maybe so, but now they know you roll with the crown prince. You’ve gone from looking like an average businessman to one of the most desirable ways to get in with the royal family,” Noctis huffed, arms folded across his chest as he stared out the window. “... He’s not the guy you like is he?”

“Astrals, no!” Ignis chuckled, setting off in the direction of the royal infirmary. He couldn’t even begin to fathom how Noctis had jumped to that conclusion. “The man I desire is nothing like him and besides, I told you already, I stand no chance with him even if I did declare my feelings for him… he belongs with another and I must stand aside. I always knew it would come to this.”

“What’s so special about this girl he _belongs_ to? Surely, you’re just as entitled to happiness as she is?”

“Happiness is not afforded someone of my station, Noct. I am a servant of the crown,” Ignis replied, dodging the question. If only Noctis knew he was on about his and Lady Lunafreya’s happiness or perhaps he did and that was why he felt the need to question it. Regardless, nothing could be done now the betrothal had been finalised and the country high in anticipation for the ceremony.

Noctis hung his head. His arms falling to rest in his lap. “You’re more than a servant, Specs. You always have been. No matter what capacity I have to see you in, my dad didn’t introduce us as kids just so you could grow up to be my servant. My advisor, yeah, but you were my first best friend. Even now, your opinion means more to me than anyone else’s.”

Ignis drew a breath, eyes darting to look at Noctis then at the road. “Noct… I hadn’t realised you held me in such high esteem. I’ve done nothing to be worthy of such recognition.”

“You seriously think that?” Noctis questioned, his frown evident of his scepticism. “You’re like my fucking sun. On the days I can’t breathe because obligations and decorum are pressing down on me, you give me oxygen. Morning to night, my life is filled with your presence. How the hell are you not going to be the most central figure in my life?”

“I assumed Prompto fulfilled the role of your most indispensable confidant,” Ignis said, his voice less sure than usual. 

Noctis rolled his eyes. “I’m not playing friend top trumps, but you and Prompto fulfil two completely different roles in my life. Without Prompto, my sanity would collapse under the pressure of never having a break from all the pomp, but without you, my whole life would fall apart. It would just… I dunno, lose structure.”

“... I feel the same way,” Ignis responded. He could feel his heart pounding fast as they neared the hospital, debating to himself whether to accidentally take a wrong turn. “It’s why I am determined to stay beside you in any way that I am granted. You give me purpose.”

Noctis nodded then rested his head to stare at Ignis. “Then can I grant you a new privilege?” 

Ignis swallowed. Noctis undeniably knew. “If it is what I suspect then I beg you don’t. I cannot live a life under the guise of a loyal advisor in public only to be something else in secret. Your bride-to-be deserves more than that, as do you.”

“So, it really is me, huh? I’m the guy you like.”

Ignis looked across at Noctis with a pain in his chest. “Must it even be said?”

“I guess not… but for the record, I don’t belong to Luna or her to me. We’re just two friends who have been selected by our parents to marry in a political union and with another year until the wedding, anything can happen. It’s not like Luna and I are in love. I only agreed because she’s my friend and Astrals knows I could have been forced into a much worse political marriage. On the other hand, Ravus _hates_ me. So I’m quite happy to dodge him being my brother-in-law-”

“Noct, your wedding cannot be called off. It’s the royal wedding of the century. Both nations would be up in arms if you were to take back your acceptance of the betrothal in favour of dating someone else. The knowledge you wish to fornicate with a man only makes matters worse,” Ignis said, running through all the possibilities in his mind. The scandal alone that would ensue was enough to ensure he never actively pursued Noctis and now, he was in need to deter Noctis from this chain of thoughts to spare them both the ramifications.

“Please don’t say fornicate,” Noctis groaned, turning away to stare at the looming hospital in the distance. “We’re gonna chat about this later, Specs. After the ward opening, we can go home and grab a drink and just chat.”

“There’s nothing more to discuss. Besides, after the ward opening, we need to make way to the tailor. The summer solstice ball is nearing and I’m inclined to have your attire finalised in ample time before the man becomes overwhelmed by requests for alterations and the like from other ball attendees,” Ignis pointed out, pulling into the hospital car park into a space that had been reserved for the crown judging by Gladio standing in the spot, proudly wearing his Crownsguard uniform.

“Ugh, fine. I won’t forget this though.”

Opening the new ward saw Noctis shed a few tears as he interacted with some of the ill children that were going to benefit from the new medical equipment it could offer. The adults all toasted to its opening with a glass of champagne while the children had some sparkling grape juice. Noctis took photos with the staff and patients and even signed a child’s plaster cast. All in all, despite being a little emotional, it went well. 

Back in the Audi R8, Ignis drove out of the carpark with Gladio following behind on his motorbike. Ignis remained quiet given how withdrawn Noctis appeared but it wasn’t long before he caught Noctis crying again out of the corner of his eye.

“Noct, is there anything I can do?” Ignis asked, attempting to swallow the lump in his throat at the sight of how red and puffy Noctis’ eyes were. Astrals, Noctis was far more caring than he ever let anyone believe. 

Noctis shook his head, wiping his tears on his shirt sleeve. “I don’t think you can this time… It’s just, seeing those kids makes me realise how powerless I actually am… What’s the point of magic if I can’t help the people who need it? The staff even said some of the patients I met were terminal… How do I get on with my life knowing next week one of them might not be alive?”

“I’m afraid I cannot answer that but what I can tell you, was that meeting you meant more to those children than I think you realise. The smiles they wore as you walked in the room were that of amazement. To them, a real-life prince just spent the afternoon playing with them. I guarantee you inspired them today, filled their developing minds with outcomes they haven’t dared think about. You gave them hope, Noct, and that cannot be underestimated. You could see from how grateful the parents were just how much you did for their children.”

“But what if it’s false hope? I’m not a prophet that can heal them or an Oracle. I don’t even know if Luna could heal them… I don’t want to give out false hope.”

Ignis drew a breath. It was a difficult situation. “Any kind of hope is better than no hope. It makes people stronger. Hope gives people the courage to push on, so do not underestimate the power you have, Noct.”

“Courage, huh?” Noctis whispered, closing his eyes and ending the conversation.

Ignis drove in silence, taking a detour once he’d noticed Gladio no longer following behind them. The tailor would be open another few hours and they weren’t expected at a set time so he saw no problem in giving them both a breather after the hospital and he knew just the place.

Insomnia had few areas of greenery but there was one he and Noct had grown rather fond of when they’d been younger. There was a pond at the park’s centre and while fishing was forbidden, they still used to come and watch the fish swim while eating ice cream from the parlour beside the pond. 

“Seriously, Iggy?” Noctis laughed, drying his eyes. “We haven’t been here in what, maybe four or five years?”

Ignis hummed pulling into a parking space. “That sounds about right. We stopped socialising so much once you started high school.” 

Ignis remembered it well because it had been a far more painful time than he’d let on. Gladio had noticed of course, but Ignis had done everything he could to avoid Noctis noticing his disappointment at their lack of time together outside of duty. He’d gone from feeling special to Noctis to jealous of Prompto who seemed far superior at making Noctis happy. So, he’d stood aside, reminding himself that a retainer didn’t deserve a prince’s attention.

“Sorry about that. I had kinda bad depression and you’re the one person I shouldn’t have shut out. I guess I messed up…” 

“Not in the slightest. I understand and you’ve done nothing to apologise for. I’m relieved you feel better able to open up now that your mood has much improved. It was…” Ignis paused, sitting still with his hands in his lap, “... I’ve never felt so powerless in my life than when I couldn’t help you.”

“Yet you did everything you could. Ice cream?” Noctis asked, moving to get out the car. 

“Indeed,” Ignis smiled, slipping the keys into his pocket then exited the car. 

They walked towards the parlour. Noctis ordered the raspberry dream, Ignis the pistachio crazy. 

It was pleasant. The atmosphere relaxed until Noctis started brushing the backs of their hands together.

“Noct,” Ignis said in warning, aware of all the eyes on them. 

“Fine,” Noctis huffed, putting space between them. “For the record though, we like each other. So I don’t see the problem.”

“You’re affianced.”

“Not through choice,” Noctis frowned, staring at the water. “I want to marry who I choose. Is it wrong to want to be in love? You already admitted you’re in love with me.” 

“I know… but I over spoke. I’ve kept my feelings private for years but wine loosened my tongue.” 

Noctis leant over, whispering into Ignis’ ear, “bet I could loosen your tongue more if you give me the opportunity.” 

Ignis turned away. It hurt hearing Noctis flirt with him knowing there was nothing he could do about it without ruining the biggest celebration known to this generation. For the sake of the country, he could suffer in silence. He had to. 

~

Noctis hated going to the tailor at the best of times but when Ignis was actively keeping his distance showing none of his usual warmth in favour of his stoic advisor persona reserved for when he was at the Citadel, visiting here felt even worse. He wasn’t alone and yet he felt lonely.

He let the tailor and Ignis make all the decisions about his attire because he really couldn’t tell what the difference was between one black material to the next. Sure, some felt softer on his skin than others but he couldn’t care less. Not when his mind was preoccupied thinking about this thing with Ignis.

How could Ignis be in love with him and not want to explore that? They could be a couple. 

Noctis wouldn’t say he was in love with Ignis yet, but it wouldn’t take him much to fall deeply in love with Ignis when he was so damn wonderful all the time. It was remarkable he hadn’t blabbed sooner about how he felt towards Ignis. 

He still couldn’t believe it was mutual.

When Ignis was busy in conversation with the tailor, Noctis turned his back on them and dug his phone out, pulling up his messages.

[Noct] Dad I got a question. If I liked someone would it be okay for me to act on it? I don’t mean taking a lover…

He put his mobile away just in time as Ignis came over, standing beside him with the car keys hooked on his index finger.

“Ready to head home?” Ignis asked.

“Please. I need to relax,” Noctis responded and led the way out of the shop. 

In the Audi, Noctis turned on the radio and watched the city pass by out the window as Ignis chauffeured him back to his penthouse apartment. He would have put on a CD but Noctis highly doubted Ignis would appreciate any of the ones he listened to with Prompto which pretty much ruled out all the CDs in the glove box.

Noctis headed up to his apartment ahead of Ignis who wanted to make a quick dash to the supermarket before venturing upstairs. For some reason though, it felt like Ignis was still trying to put some space between them. It wasn’t out of character for Ignis to drop him off and then go grocery shopping, but after everything that had happened today, it felt intentional.

Noctis kicked his shoes off and slipped out of his formal clothes leaving them in a pile for Ignis to take to the dry cleaners then he tugged on a pair of loose-fitting pyjama bottoms, leaving his top half exposed. He’d never been that confident about his body, but he had to do something to catch Ignis’ attention.

He heard his phone chime on the side but he made a b-line over to the fridge to grab a chilled drink before heading back over to his mobile, eyes lighting up when he saw the notification was from his dad. He tapped it and fell backwards onto the sofa, legs dangling over the sides.

[Dad] Noctis. First of all, thank you for checking with me and not rushing ahead without paying any thought to the situation. This action alone assures me you’ve given proper consideration of the consequences involved in such a decision. Now, I said when you were a child that I would like to see you grow up, marry and have children with a person of your choosing. If you and Lady Lunafreya are amicable and wish to not marry, I will support you both. It is imperative that you prepare for the media’s version of events should you decide to call off the wedding but I will do what I can. However, I will not permit you to end your engagement without meeting the person who you are considering as a marital partner instead. If I do not feel you make a suitable pairing, I reserve the right to act accordingly. Finally, have you discussed this with Ignis? I imagine anyone you’ve grown close to has met him given the duration of the day you spend together. If he can speak positively of this person you’ve grown fond of, it would reassure me. 

Noctis sighed. He could swear his dad didn’t understand the concept of a text message because that was a wall of text, but it was a surprisingly lenient one. When he’d text his dad this afternoon he wasn’t sure how he would react because supportive or frustrated, both were reasonable reactions. Given the wedding preparations that had already begun taking place, he wouldn’t have been too surprised to be called into the throne room and yelled at for an hour or so, not that his dad had ever done that.

Noctis tapped the screen to respond, hesitating for what to say. He’d known for a couple of years that he liked guys but he’d never told anyone accept Prompto until he admitted his feelings for Ignis this morning. If he didn’t admit it soon though it really would be too late to call everything off.

[Noct] I should have told you before but I wasn’t sure how to so I’m just gonna say it. I like guys more than I like girls. I would ask Ignis to have a chat with you about the guy I like but Ignis doesn’t do too well talking positively about himself. 

He tapped send not even rereading it because he knew if he lingered too long he would lose his resolve and properly let himself be swept along in life, married with kids and none of it would be because he wanted it. His phone vibrated in his hand sooner than he’d expected.

[Dad] Are these feelings mutual?

Noctis swallowed, blinking several times as he reread the text. It was impossible to work out how his dad felt from so few words but he was pretty sure if his dad was angry then he’d know about it. 

[Noct] Yeah they are but Ignis won’t act on them because he doesn’t feel his happiness is worth anything when the people are looking forward to me and Luna marrying. I know I’m letting lots of people down but marrying Luna feels weird the more I think about it.

The moment he tapped send the front door opened and soon after Ignis appeared with groceries in a brown paper bag.

“Welcome home, Specs,” Noctis said, putting his phone on silent and tucking it into his pocket.

“Though I may spend more time during the day here, this is not my home, Noctis. For starters, my home hasn’t a single cup noodle in sight,” Ignis responded, gesturing at the pyramid of cup noodles Gladio had left here ahead of Saturday’s drinks and gaming session. “I don’t understand how you can favour cup noodles over a proper home cooked meal.”

“I don’t,” Noctis shrugged, watching Ignis unpack the groceries. “I’d prefer to eat your cooking any day but when you're not here, it’s either noodles or ordering takeout and you know how tedious the process is making sure a guard or glaive is available to be here for the delivery and for them to test it for any tampering.”

“A fair point,” Ignis sighed as he washed his hands and made a start on the dinner preparations. “I would rather you survive on empty calories than wither away. I’ll endeavour to leave more leftovers in the fridge from now on.” 

“That works out too,” Noctis said, getting up and sauntering over to the countertop to watch Ignis cook. “Fancy coming Saturday? It’s just Gladio and Prompto coming over for a few drinks and King’s Knight. Maybe you could download it and play with us?”

Ignis arched an eyebrow, shooting Noctis a look of questioning. “Do I look like the kind of man who spends his free time playing video games and consuming cans of cider?”

“I can buy you some wine if that convinces you to hang out with me? That fancy red one from Altissia.”

“... How do you know my wine preference? We’ve never discussed it,” Ignis said, his voice full of wonder.

Noctis shrugged. “When you like someone, you notice these kinds of things. Like I know you love that aftershave from Old Lestallum and I know you’re more shy than you let on-”

“I must protest, I am not shy.”

“Maybe that was the wrong word, but you get nervous showing skin don’t you? That’s why even when it’s blazing hot you won’t wear shorts or a shirt that doesn’t at least cover your elbows right?” Noctis asked, grinning as Ignis’ face grew a light shade of pink. 

“I am trying to overcome that… as a matter of fact, I recently purchased a t-shirt in case we return to Galdin Quay this year…” Ignis set down the chopping board and looked up at Noctis, meeting his eyes. “I can’t believe you’ve paid that much attention to me.”

“As I said, when you like someone, you notice stuff about them. Every time something makes you smile I do my best to remember it. Prom’s pretty sick hearing about you actually. I’ve kinda crushed on you since I was about sixteen,” Noctis said, bashfully looking away and back again. “I like you, Iggy.”

“Don’t, Noct. We can’t. I’m your advisor and your hand is already promised to Lady Lunafreya. Besides, should you and I ever be granted permission to be together, which we will not, I know the council will object and likely accuse me of coercion or something similar,” Ignis said, hanging his head. “I’m sorry, Noct. Maybe if this was before your betrothal…” 

Noctis shook his head and pulled his mobile out. “You just don’t get it, Specs. There’s still hope for us left. I told my dad I like you-”

“Oh, Astrals.”

“It’s not that bad,” Noctis said, tapping on the latest notification from his dad, smiling down at it.

[Dad] Very well. We can discuss this between the three of us about how to go forward once you’ve gained approval from Lady Lunafreya to not proceed with the wedding. 

Noctis scrolled up to the top of the conversation and held his mobile out for Ignis to take, their fingers brushing lightly as the device passed between them. He watched as Ignis’ expression change from dispirited to that of surprise. 

“See?” Noctis laughed, as Ignis looked back at him. His heart fluttered from how soft Ignis looked at him. “So, you wanna try this? Me and You? Noct and Iggy against the world?”

“You fool,” Ignis chuckled, passing the phone back to Noctis. “Though, I find the sentiment quite charming. Should Lady Lunafreya give her consent to the termination of the proceedings and we’ve heard what your father has to say, then yes, I will agree to try _us_.”

~

A week later Ignis was in his office typing up reports when he received a summons from the king. He had an inkling what it was regarding, but it didn’t stop the sheer terror he felt at being called to the king’s study. 

He set aside his work for later and headed post haste to the king. Outside the door to the king’s study, he straightened his tie and smoothed down his waistcoat before knocking. He was called in almost immediately.

“Ah, Ignis. Good afternoon, please take a seat,” Regis greeted, gesturing at the empty seat beside Noctis.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Ignis said, sitting where instructed, sharing a brief smile with Noctis who looked as anxious as he felt. “Hello,” he smiled, trying his best to ease Noctis’ nerves.

“Hey,” Noctis replied, eyes focused on Ignis.

“Very well, let us get on. I presume you both know why we’re here?” Regis asked, and they both nodded. “Good, then let us discuss going forward. This morning Noctis received confirmation from Lady Lunafreya of her agreement to dissolving their betrothal. I assume this means the pair of you intend to engage in your own relationship now?”

Ignis looked at Noctis. He wouldn’t press him for this and there was every chance Noctis could have changed his mind. Regardless, Ignis would accept whatever Noctis wants.

“That’s right, dad. Nothing’s changed,” Noctis said, leaning forward in his seat.

“I feel the same way,” Ignis added, sharing another smile with Noctis. 

“Then you both have my blessing, but with conditions,” Regis said, his hands clasped together in his lap.

Noctis smile faded. “We never agreed there’d be conditions.”

“Until now, we’ve agreed very little,” Regis responded, looking to Ignis then back at Noctis. “I want you to keep your relationship a secret for now. I do not wish to announce your wedding to Lady Lunafreya was called off due to you being involved with another. It would open avenues the media would more than happily exploit. I will also not inform the council of your intended relationship with Ignis given the situation it would put him in.”

Ignis understood and respected the king’s wishes. Someone in service to the crown could not be permitted to keep their position in the household and be romantically involved with the royal family. The next few months would be a trial period of sorts, where he and Noctis could test their compatibility with no needless risk of Noctis losing his advisor. It was very considerate.

“How long does our relationship have to be hidden?” Noctis asked. He shuffled in his seat, looking at his dad then at Ignis. “The whole point of me approaching you like this is because I didn’t want Ignis to be treated like a dirty little secret.”

“He won’t be,” Regis reassured. “These things take time. If you find your relationship to be serious with the intent to marry, I will permit you to publicly announce your intended. In the meantime, you need to be as considerate to Lady Lunafreya as possible. Nearer the time we will discuss the future, but I believe we’re looking at a year or so-”

“A year?!”

Ignis rested a hand on Noctis’ arm. “Please, Noct, your father is being most kind. You must have known this wouldn’t be a simple process?”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t think it would take a _year_ to tell people about you…” Noctis leant his head against Ignis’ shoulder. “I’m sorry… I get why it has to be done like this. You’re trying to prevent a scandal. I just wish it was simpler… Do I have to announce my gender preference? Coming out is kind of a big thing to some people.”

“Only if you want to. Though it will be much more subdued compared to celebrity announcements. I could arrange a press conference in the month or so leading up to you announcing your intended where you can reveal your sexuality if you would prefer?” Regis offered, running his thumb and forefinger through his beard. 

Ignis watched Noctis, noting the way his brow furrowed and how he toyed with his lip, evidently deep in thoughts. The idea of a press conference no doubt was off-putting for Noctis because he’d never been too keen speaking publicly but Ignis would be beside him. “You’ve no need to decide today. This is something we can judge together as the months progress.”

Noctis tilted his head, looking up at Ignis. “Yeah… I guess you’re right.”

“Then that’s settled for today. You may both go forth and explore the possibilities of a long-term relationship in secret and we can reconvene this at a later date to decide if you wish your relationship to become official,” Regis said, his hands resting in his lap once more.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Ignis said bowing his head.

“Yeah. Thanks, dad.”

Ignis followed Noctis and left the king’s study. He hadn’t even realised how clammy his hands had become until he ran his hand over his face, in disbelief that they had gained permission to date. He looked at Noctis, caught off guard by big blue eyes looking at him as though he was waiting for something. “Noct?”

“Can I touch you?”

“We’re in the Citadel. We promised your father secrecy and any second a councilman or Crownsguard could come around the corner,” Ignis said in hushed sternness. His heart faltered at the dejected look on Noctis’ face. “Let’s head to my office. You have a while before Gladio is expecting you. Unless you would like to visit your Citadel room?”

Noctis shook his head, grimacing as if the suggestion was disturbing. “I can’t take my boyfriend back to my childhood bedroom.”

“Oh, I’m your boyfriend now?” Ignis chuckled with a teasing smile. “That’s very bold of you given you’ve yet to take me on a date.”

“You want me to?” Noctis asked as they set off towards Ignis’ office. 

Ignis opened his mouth going to answer ‘yes’ but he caught himself in time. “We’re not afforded that luxury yet. If we were to go out, we would have to maintain our roles as prince and advisor. We could have a dinner date at mine perhaps, for a change of scenery?”

“You’d let me come to your place?”

“Of course. When have I ever denied you?”

“Well… you’ve never invited me so I assumed you didn’t want me to come over. I don’t even know your address,” Noctis shrugged.

“Astrals, have I never intended an invitation to you?” Ignis said, casting his mind back. 

His apartment was nothing spectacular. It was just a one-bedroom apartment overlooking the commercial district. There was hardly enough space to entertain more than a handful of guests but it was big enough for him and his few possessions. The pride and joy of his apartment was the coffee machine in his kitchen, not that it saw as much use as he would like. 

“We shall have to rectify that then. This evening we shall dine at mine,” Ignis smiled, already planning the menu. He had few ingredients in so it meant a trip to the supermarket while Noctis was training with Gladio, but it would be worth it.

“Can I stay the night?”

Ignis drew a breath, staring at Noctis. “We should take our time with this, Noct. We’re both learning what it’s like to be with a man.”

“I only meant to sleep. We can cuddle… I’ve always wanted to be spooned by you,” Noctis said, his cheeks flushed red. 

Ignis’ resolve broke. “Well, I suppose that can be arranged. I can’t deny I’ve had similar thoughts.”

“Really?”

“Indeed.”

~

Noctis stepped out of Ignis’ car with his hat low to shield his face from view and his hat was mostly covered by the hood of his cat eared hoodie. If it wasn’t for the cat ears, he no doubt would look like a thug but he needed to keep his identity under wraps less Ignis’ neighbours discover he works for the crown and the media discover he was here and waiting for him en masse by morning.

He had his Assassin’s Creed backpack hanging off one shoulder with a change of clothes in, not that he couldn’t borrow Ignis’, but he wanted to bring condoms and lube just in case and if Ignis knew that he’d probably receive a lecture. He was only being prepared though, right? Growing up Ignis had drilled it into him to always prepare for every eventuality and for once, he was.

“Just so you know, it’s not much and if you want to go back to yours I’ll understand,” Ignis said, pressing the fourth-floor button in the elevator, sounding far more embarrassed than Noctis had heard him before.

“Relax, Iggy. I’m not gonna want to leave,” Noctis said, trying to sound encouraging. 

They soon arrived on Ignis’ floor and stepped out, walking to the apartment furthest from the lift.

Noctis stood behind Ignis, eagerly waiting to find out more about Ignis and secretly hoping Ignis was actually sloppy in his own home, but when the door opened, he stared mouth agape. He took a step in, letting Ignis close the door behind him and slipped off his trainers. 

“It’s…” _small_ , “... clean,” Noctis said unsure how to complement the apartment. The front door opened straight into Ignis’ lounge/kitchen/bedroom with a door in the far corner to the bathroom. “Is this a studio apartment?”

“Some people call it that, others call it a bachelor flat for some reason,” Ignis answered, leading the way over to the two-seater sofa in the middle of the room.

“You’re a bachelor, huh? Think I can fix that,” Noctis laughed, sitting beside Ignis. 

Ignis leaned his head against the back of the sofa, holding an arm out for Noctis to lie against him and he didn’t waste any time taking up the offer.

Noctis pulled his hood down, chucked his hat onto Ignis’ coffee table, snuggling up against Ignis, listening to his heartbeat. “Thank you for letting me come over. I’ve always wanted to.”

“You should have said.”

“I was trying not to be rude… You’re allowed time away from me and I didn’t want you to feel like I was encroaching.”

“I would never think that. Not when you’re involved,” Ignis said, pressing a kiss to the top of Noctis’ head.

Noctis smiled, cuddling closer before looking up at Ignis, their lips mere inches apart. His eyes flickered between Ignis’ eyes and his lips. “Can I… you know?” He bit his lip when he heard Ignis’ breath hitch. “Please?”

“Yes.”

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay… here goes, but no laughing, okay? I haven’t kissed anyone before.”

“I can’t say I have had much more experience than you in this department,” Ignis admitted, his ungloved hand caressing Noctis’ cheek. “We can learn together.”

Noctis’ jaw fell slack, bemused how Ignis hadn’t done much with other guys when half the Citadel seemed to have a crush on him. “Right… well, uh, here goes…”

Noctis swallowed, his fingertips resting Ignis’ cheek as he closed the gap between them, pressing his slightly chapped lips against Ignis’ perfectly smooth ones. The first thing that hit him was how warm Ignis’ lips were, then he noticed how uncertain his advisor’s hands moved along his back. He moved his lips, how he’d seen in movies, Ignis following his lead. Six, when Ignis’ hands found their way to his hair he finally knew why this was addicting. 

“Are you sure you haven’t got much more experience than me?” Noctis laughed, breathless as he pulled away just far enough to see Ignis clearly. His hands moving to wrap around Ignis’ neck as he moved his body to straddle Ignis. 

“Indeed. It’s quite difficult to enjoy the company of someone else when my heart belonged to you this whole time. You’ve surprised me though.”

“Huh…? Why?” Noctis asked with his head tilted to the side. 

“Well, you’ve far more confidence kissing than I imagined you would,” Ignis said with a smile. His gaze was soft and shoulders relaxed. He was like a new version of Ignis that Noctis had never been privileged enough to see before now. 

Noctis shrugged. “I’ve just imagined it a few times.” More like every day since he’d turned sixteen, but Ignis didn’t need to know that. “Gladio’s books are kind of educational too.”

“Oh, Astrals. Please tell me Gladio doesn’t lend you his erotica.”

“... Maybe?” Noctis blushed. There went that secret. 

Ignis shook his head, chuckling lightly. “So long as you know a ‘stiff rod’ cannot be shoved easily into a ‘manly pucker’ without preparation then everything will be fine.”

Noctis’ eyes lit up. “You’ve read the Gladio’s books too?”

“Some. Over his shoulder mostly, though when you started high school, and I suddenly had free time, I spent a lot of time with Gladio and he decided to ‘educate’ me on the literary greats. Each birthday since I’ve worked on educating him what that term should be reserved for,” Ignis grinned, his hand cupping Noctis’ cheek. “Kiss me, love?”

Noctis melted into putty as he obeyed Ignis’ request. A shiver ran down his spine when Ignis’ hand slipped under his t-shirt, pressing Noctis against him. Noctis tried to shimmy back so Ignis couldn’t feel his growing boner but Ignis’ grip was relentless. He knew the moment Ignis felt it against his stomach because the kiss fell out of rhythm.

He pulled away, hiding his face in the crook of Ignis’ neck. Damnit. Gladio’s novels gave him an idea of how easy it was to get a boner from kissing alone, but at twenty he thought he’d be able to hold it off a little… Six, he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“It’s all right, Noct. You’re not the only one,” Ignis said, easing Noctis away from his shoulder to look him.

Sitting back, Noctis felt it; Ignis’ cock pressed against his balls through the fabric of their clothes. Okay, maybe this was kind of hot after all. “Wow… I, uh, I’ve imagined this scenario so many times but now that I’m here I have no idea what to do.” He couldn’t resist moving back a little to grind his cock against Ignis’.

He watched in awe how Ignis went from looking unsure to needy. He rolled his hips again, revelling in how Ignis’ composure disappeared. “Does this feel good for you too?” Noctis asked, picking up his pace. Six, he wished their clothes weren’t in the way. 

“Yes, but I must protest… Noct, we shouldn’t. This is still new-” Ignis pulled Noctis against him, kissing him with vigour. 

Noctis smiled into the kiss, his devilish side showing through as he rutted away. He gasped into Ignis’ mouth when Ignis’ hands found his arse, squeezing lightly. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing, but it felt good.

He followed his instinct, letting his hands explore Ignis in ways he’d only fantasised about before now, doing things to him that he never thought he would be allowed to do and being rewarded by lewd moans here and there. He even discovered Ignis had sensitive nipples. Still, as greedy as it was, he wanted more; there was no such thing as too much of Ignis.

“As good as this feels, I don’t think I’m gonna cum like this,” Noctis panted after a few minutes, slowing to a halt. Ignis opened his eyes, looking at him, delirious in pleasure through the strands of his dishevelled hair. “Oh, shit. You were close.”

“Matters not,” Ignis said breathlessly as he fixed his askew glasses. “If this doesn’t work for you, we do something else.”

Noctis sighed. Even on the cusp of coming, Ignis was still putting him first. It was so utterly typical. “Fine. Can I undo your trousers?”

“You don’t have to-”

“I’m wanna make you cum, okay? Just undo yours, and I’ll do mine,” Noctis said as he undid his cropped trousers and pushed them under his arse along with his pants, letting his cock spring free and slap against Ignis’ hands as he worked at his own trousers. His eyes narrowing in lust at the sight of Ignis’ cock.

Noctis rolled forward, groaning at the friction of them both against each other, gasping when Ignis’ hand took hold of him, bringing both their cocks together, his thumb smearing pre-cum over both their heads. “Oh, fuck-”

Wanking alone always felt good, but having Ignis jerk him off was even better, way better than he’d imagined. He’d even used gloves in the past to pretend it was Ignis, but this was something else.

“Iggy,” Noctis whined, kissing along Ignis’ jawline, his hands playing with his dirty blonde hair. He could feel the heat building up in the pit of his torso. 

Ignis offered a deep throaty hum, lips seeking Noctis’ and his hand continued to pump them.

Noctis kissed back, daring to use his tongue. The tip of Ignis’ brushed against his and Six, it was so hot when Ignis stopped kissing to cry out his name, spilling between them. Noctis leaned back, watching Ignis’ hand let his own softening cock slip free and take hold of Noctis, picking his rhythm back up.

He brought their lips back together, kissing Ignis with need. It didn’t take long to tip over the edge, trembling in Ignis’ hold as he came over Ignis’ hand and their clothes. 

“Oh, fuck. Iggy… that was,” Noctis collapsed onto Ignis, not even waiting for Ignis to let go on his cock. “Damn, that was good.”

“Better than good,” Ignis smiled, wrapping his arms around Noctis. “Perhaps this calls for a shower prior to dinner or I can draw you a bath if you’d prefer?”

“Is there room for two in your tub?”

“Unfortunately not.”

“Damn it. I’ve always wanted a bath with my boyfriend. That is if you’re actually my boyfriend now?” Noctis asked, laughing lightly to make it sound more casual than it was. He just really wanted to put a label on what they were.

Ignis sighed though it didn’t sound frustrated in any way. “Given what we’ve just done, I am agreeable to being your boyfriend. I’m not one for wanting to do this outside of a relationship.”

“Can’t you just say yes?”

“Darling, when am I ever that simple?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who is a part of this big bang and especially to Mod T! Also thank you to everyone who's here to indulge in all the new content in the next few weeks :)
> 
> I'm kinda nervous because I don't normally write NSFW but I wanted to try and challenge myself lol Hopefully it was okay XD


End file.
